disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Owlette the Flirt
'Owlette the Flirt '''is the 14th episode of Season 17. Summary Amaya begins flirting with Connor all day and night, which is giving him a hard time concentrating on his family magic and learning about his family history, but when Peacock Girl returns, captures Luna Girl and her moths, and challenges Owlette to see who can flirt with Catboy the most, things aren't all roses and hearts anymore when his magic goes out of control again. Plot The episode begins with Connor reading books in the Disney Junior Town Public Library because he was still trying to find more information about his family history and magic. Just then, as Connor puts his book down, Amaya appears in front of him with her head resting on her palms and asks him what he was doing while staring at him with a strange look on her face. When asked, Connor explains to her that he is trying to find out more about his family history and how to control his magic abilities because he still has trouble controlling them. And he is also trying to figure out who his father is related to. Amaya thinks that sounds fun and asks if she can help read the books with him as Connor says that he can handle this by himself as he goes back to reading, just as he noticed Amaya was sitting cross-legged on the table and still staring at him with that sultry look and smiling in a flirtatious way while she twirled a bit of her hair around her finger, before removing her glasses from her eyes. That only made Connor blush a bit, smile awkwardly, and clear his throat. As Connor lifts the book back up to his face to continue his reading, Amaya pushes it down onto the desk with her finger to continue staring at her friend with her bedroom eyed face, flutter her eyelashes, and she asked him if he wants to come out and play after he is done reading, which causes Connor's face to turn completely bright red when he felt Amaya's nose touch his when her face was closest to his. Then he looked around the area to see that everyone was watching with shocked and awkward looks at what Amaya was doing to him. Reluctantly, Connor gets up from his seat, grabs his books, and runs to the librarian's counter desk to have his books checked. Then he leaves the library feeling embarrassed as Amaya was left alone. After leaving the library, Connor let's out a sigh of relief and his red blush fades away as he walked to the park to sit under a shady tree and continue reading his books just when Greg appeared and sits next to him to ask what he was doing. Connor felt comfortable since it wasn't Amaya this time. That thought made him wonder why she was acting very odd towards him. That night, Connor was up in his bed still reading the books that he borrowed from the library when his iDisney rang. As he picked it up, Connor rolled his eyes in irritation as he found that it was a call from Amaya and so with a sigh, Connor presses the call button to call his friend and ask her why she was calling him at this time. But on the other side of the line, Amaya only responded in a sultry tone of voice which had Connor blushing red again. Then, while Amaya was talking, she took off her glasses, laid them on her bed, and twirled a bit of her hair on her finger again as she continued flirting with Connor again through the phone. Finally, Connor had enough so he says a quick goodnight to Amaya and ends the call before he could get under her spell. Then, after that, Connor received a selfie picture of Amaya giving him a flirty wink and her glasses on her bed and two text messages from her which was the first one that says "Sweet dreams, Connor" and a kiss mark emoji. Connor rolled his eyes again as he puts his iDisney down on his nightstand and went to sleep. The next morning, Connor was still reading his library books and Kwazii and Greg were reading with him while eating sweets made by Kwazii's sweets galore magic. Just then, Amaya approached the boys but she was only interested in sitting right next to Connor as she sat on the left side of him and starts staring at him with those same bedroom eyes from yesterday in the library. With his face turning red again, Connor covered it up with the book he was reading and tried his best to ignore Amaya's flirting, but he could already feel a silly grin forming on his face. Kwazii notices and then uses his mind reading power to read Connor's thoughts, which says "What's up with Amaya today? She's acting so weird." And with his magical aura reading power, Kwazii could see that their magical auras were turning into different shades of pink: Amaya's aura was girlish pink which was flirty while Connor's aura was blush pink, which means he was feeling infatuated. Then Amaya twirled a bit of her hair around her finger again and took off her glasses to stare at Connor's red face. She noticed how red it was as she brings her face closer to Connor’s and called it a terrible "sunburn" as Connor stutters that his blushing is not a sunburn but it was really getting pretty hot out in the park. But the truth was that his face was red because of Amaya flirting with him. Just then, Amaya's glasses slipped off her fingers, even though she purposely dropped them onto the grass. Connor jumps off the wall to pick up the glasses just as Amaya places her hand on Connor's hand and giggled and told him that he's so sweet. All this flirting was making his face go even redder. Kwazii decides that Connor had had enough! So to end Amaya's flirting, Kwazii teleports himself between Amaya and Connor to tell her that Connor needs to concentrate right now. Suddenly, a moth flies passed them which meant that Luna Girl is up to no good again. That night, the PJ Masks have transformed and headed to their HQ. But when Catboy suggests that they should take the Cat Car, Owlette jumps in then grabs Catboy by the arm, and suggests that they should take the Owl Glider. Catboy replies why and that the Cat Car is the fastest, but before he could continue, Owlette fluttered her eyelashes at him which made Catboy a bit awkward, and he decides that they should pick the Owl Glider like his friend said so. When the boys and Owlette were in the Owl Glider, they fastened their seat belts and Owlette drove her vehicle out into the skies and then once they were out, she used her Owl Eyes to find Luna Girl and her moths trapped in some cage and then there was Peacock Girl at the fields. Owlette then lands the Owl Glider as she and the boys hopped out to confront Peacock Girl and demand to her about what she was up to with Luna Girl. Laughing, Peacock Girl explains she'd heard that Owlette (Amaya) was flirting with Catboy (Connor) this morning, and that made Owlette and Catboy both blush as Gekko demands Peacock Girl to release Luna Girl right now. Then with another laugh, Peacock Girl tells them that she will if... Owlette can beat because since she is such a flirt, she challenges her to a flirting competition to see who's the flirtiest girl at night. And the volunteer which Peacock Girl points to is... Catboy! Catboy then sulked for that he was getting sick of being flirted at. Fish Boy frowned with both concern and anxiety and Luna Girl shouts at Owlette to not do it, but Owlette knew that she had no choice. The first round of the flirting competition was coyness, marked by cute, coquettish shyness or modesty. Catboy felt himself getting sick to the stomach as Peacock Girl went first, and she worked on her coyness whlie Owlette had a look of irritation and jealousy. After Peacock Girl was done, Catboy's face was a little red from her coyness and it was Owlette's turn. But this time, Catboy was glad that Owlette was being coy with him and that gave her one point when she won the first round. The next round was eye contact, where each girl has to stare at Catboy. Plus, eyelash batting was included. However, Peacock Girl won the eye contact round while Owlette lost when a stray eyelash got in her eye, that she had to rub it out. So now, it was a tie! Owlette just needed to win a few flirting rounds and she gets more points than Peacock Girl! Later, after the eye contact round, there was a montage of other flirting rounds which had Catboy getting irritated; kiss blowing, small talk, flattering, smiling, stroking, teasing, tickling, giggling, and maintaining close proximity, such as during casual talking. After completing every single flirt round, Owlette and Peacock Girl were tied once again. The final round was casual touches, such as a girl gently touching a man's arm during conversation. Gulping nervously, Catboy got ready for the touches on his arms as Owlette held onto his arm and she began to stroke it while whispering some flirty words to him. Catboy felt a silly grin forming on his face and found it very strange but also really nice to be touched by his friend. But suddenly, Peacock Girl grabs Catboy by the other arm and starts stroking it too, but harder than Owlette and it was really hurting Catboy. Annoyed, Owlette tells Peacock Girl to back off and that she's not doing it right as Peacock Girl scolds back to tell her (Owlette) that she it going to win this final flirt round, and there was no way Owlette will win because she is not flirtatious enough! Owlette was getting really annoyed now, and she pulled Catboy away from Peacock Girl. But Peacock Girl tugged Catboy away from Owlette as the two girls began arguing while tugging on Catboy's arms, not knowing that his Gentlehaven and Maruvian magic were gonna go into action when Catboy was starting to get completely more annoyed. Gekko, Fish Boy, and the moths couldn't tell which was worse; the girls fighting over Catboy or the glowing blue aura around him that meant he was gonna release his family's magic powers and almost kill everyone? Finally, as Catboy had had enough, he shouts at both Owlette and Peacock Girl that both their flirting is harshing him and that they must stop, now! Then suddenly, he releases both his Gentlehaven and Maruvian magic as an explosion of blue magic bursts out of him and blew Owlette, Peacock Girl, Fish Boy, Gekko, and the moths away from him. After he finally calmed down with a few heavy breaths, Catboy looked around the mess his magic had done and ran off, feeling ashamed of himself! When Owlette recovered from the smack on the back of her head, she was shocked that Catboy's Gentlehaven and Maruvian magic powers have lost control again and has made yet another be mess of things! Even Peacock Girl was knocked out from the magic blow. She flies over to Fish Boy and Gekko to ask where Catboy went to as Gekko replies that Catboy ran back to HQ to recover from his magic mishap. Then Owlette suddenly feels guilty and decides to fly off to find Catboy there. Meanwhile, Catboy was sitting on top of HQ, sighing, when Owlette appeared. He glanced at her, then asks harshly what Owlette wanted as he turned away with his arms crossed. With her head hanging, Owlette apologizes to Catboy for getting into a flirting competition with Peacock Girl and foolishly flirting with him too much. Then, Owlette explains why she was only flirting with Catboy in the first place. It was because he was so busy reading and learning more about his family and their magic so much, that he ignored all the fun stuff that he was missing out. And he was shutting his friends out. So without thinking about it, Owlette decided that maybe flirting with Catboy would get his nose out of the books. Hearing that made Catboy feel guilty of himself as he apologized to Owlette for ignoring her and his friends, and explains that he just wants to learn more about his family. But he suppose that the books he read will have to wait. Then thinking, Catboy makes a deal with Owlette that if she stops flirting with him, he'll promise to spend some more time with her and his friends and less time with the books. And Owlette spend time with him by helping and she happily takes the deal and smiles. He then exclaims that it's time to be a hero... and help heal Peacock Girl, then free Luna Girl. When they came back, Catboy uses his reiki healing on Peacock Girl and soon, her headache was healed and then after that, she left without saying thanks. Then after the PJ Masks freed Luna Girl and her moths, they thank them and flew off before all four of them shouted hooray, cause in the night, they saved the day! The next morning, Amaya was helping Connor with the books and he continued reading them. Amaya picks up a book and decides to hand it to Connor so he can read it. But Connor was so busy reading that Amaya begins flirting with him again just as Connor notices with a smile and asks politely to Amaya to stop flirting with him. Amaya stops and the two laugh happily together as they continued reading the books and studying together, ending the episode. Powers that Kwazii uses * Mind Reading * Sweets Galore * Teleportation Power Villain Motives * Peacock Girl: To challenge Owlette to a flirting competition Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Gallery To see the gallery of this episode, click here Category:Season 17 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Friendship Category:Flirting Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Complete episodes Category:Episodes focusing on the Moths Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 17 images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Amaya/Owlette images Category:Episodes with lessons Category:Complete Season 17 episodes Category:Couple images Category:Flirting images